Hourglass
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: "Daddy? Do you remember when I was crying that day because that koopa I was going to date rejected me? You told me later on that life was like an hourglass, right?"


Hourglass

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters mentioned.**

**I beat Hurricane Sandy! I have survived XD On with the story!**

* * *

"Daddy! Roy is being a pest!" whined a familiar voice and Bowser sighed heavily as his only daughter, Wendy, burst into his chamber.

"Again?" Bowser groaned and as he stood up from his throne he heard a painful crack in his knee. He felt the pain and a grimace pulled his lips downward, _Since when did I start getting so old? Must be from chasing Princess Peach all over the Mushroom Kingdom, trying to steal her away from Mario for so many years._

Wendy came over closer, an enraged look on her face and Bowser inhaled before sighing once again.

"He just burst into my room before and sprayed me with water!" Bowser's daughter stomped her foot angrily. From closer up the king of Koopas could see that she was soaked; her bow and face was dripping with water.

"And I know what you are going to say! You are going to say that I should tell him to stop or apologize," Wendy spat as she saw Bowser open his mouth to speak. He closed his mouth and held back another sigh from escaping him. He knew the reason why his children were being rambunctious; it is because he hadn't tried to kidnap Princess Peach in four months.

"Nothing I say is going to change anything either! He and all the others are just childish and won't listen to reason," Wendy continued, obviously ranting now. "How do you deal, daddy? With all my nagging and with everyone causing trouble and drama for you?"

Wendy's last two statements made Bowser think, surprised that he was hearing something like that from his child, from his own tomboyish daughter no less.

_How do I deal? _Bowser asked himself as he looked into his daughter's eyes, seeing a question in them. _How do I deal with the fact that I'll never win no matter what? The fact that my heart is tired and worn out…tired of the failed plans and the stress of making yet another predictable plan… How do I deal with the ache inside my heart that makes me hesitate when I think of capturing Peach?_

"Daddy?" Wendy asked, her tone was concerned as she realized that Bowser hadn't said anything in a little while.

"I'm thinking of giving up…on kidnapping Peach all the time…. I feel that with every failure…I get older and more cowardly… Perhaps it is time that I let the Mushroom Kingdom experience peace and leave Peach and Mario alone…" Bowser replied, his voice so soft, and Wendy's eyes bugged in shock.

"What? Why?" she blurted out the question, a shocked tone in her voice, but Bowser suddenly turned away, as if he was ashamed he had said that aloud to his only daughter. Bowser felt pained as he scanned memories of all the defeats and failures…of all the times Peach's face lit up whenever Mario came to the rescue.

The king of Koopas closed his eyes as raw emotion took him over. He sat back down into his throne and let lose the weary, sad, sigh that he had been holding back the whole time.

Bowser opened his eyes again to see Wendy was climbing into his lap to embrace him. He was shocked at this display of affection coming from his daughter and his breath suddenly caught.

"Daddy? Do you remember when I was crying that day because that koopa I was going to date rejected me? You told me later on that life was like an hourglass, right?" Wendy asked, looking up at him, and Bowser gave a nod, although he was confused as to what this had to do with anything.

"I never understood what you meant by that until now. I realized that you were right; life is like an hourglass, always counting down until the day we die. I figured out that knowing that makes life much more cherishable and short-lived. That quote told me that no matter what happens I should never put myself down and cry because some idiotic boy rejected me. It told me to never give up on myself and always keep trying, always striving to reach the goal in the end," Wendy explained and Bowser felt a welling of tears fill his eyesight as he looked down at his daughter.

"So you are saying…" "That you shouldn't give up? Yes daddy, that's exactly what I am saying. You of all people aren't known to give up so easily," Wendy completed his sentence and as Bowser felt the first tear drip from his eye his daughter embraced him again.

"I have faith in you daddy, and I hate seeing you down and out of it. I want you to be happy. I know that you will beat Mario one day and be with Peach," she continued and the king of Koopas wrapped his arms around Wendy, embracing her as well.

"I can always count on you for anything and even though I am young you can count on me as well. I love you daddy, please don't give up now."

"My…daughter…" Bowser trailed off as he felt a renewed fire start in his heart, the energy filling him.

"Wendy…you are right. I shouldn't put myself down because of every failure I have experienced. I shouldn't give up because that is what the coward side of my wants. I should rise up stronger each time with a new plan to foil and keep Mario away," Bowser said and Wendy looked up at him before kissing his cheek and hopping off his lap.

"So come on! Lighten up; it will get better! I know it will," she replied and Bowser felt a smile drift onto his face for the first time that week.

"Since when did my daughter get so philosophical and optimistic?" the king of Koopas asked, amused, and Wendy giggled.

"Ever since you uplifted me that day when I was crying my fool heart out. Now let's get that Mario together!"

"Yes," Bowser replied and Wendy winked before flouncing out of his chamber.

"Thank you…my precious daughter…" Bowser trailed off as he wiped away the happy tear that descended its wet trail down his cheek. He felt happy now, happier than he had ever been. With a renewed energy Bowser got up and went to his planning desk, beginning to think of a new plan to capture Peach again.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? I wrote the basis of this story during the hurricane when my power went out. For some reason I had this idea of Wendy Koopa coming to cheer her father up when he needed it most. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day :D**


End file.
